


Love is a painting

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, green and blue, references to the bella patria, the girls being cute and fluffy in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Karin wakes up to the sound of the birds chirping and the sun illuminating the landscape outside her window while she gets lost observing the gorgeous beauty sleeping over her naked chest with nothing more than a smile dressing her
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Love is a painting

**Love is a painting**

Your eyes slowly open up to the sound of the quiet chirping of the birds, adjusting to the dim morning light sneaking through the curtains and a tired yawn escapes from your lips as you wake up completely and get lost admiring the landscape outside the window slowly changing its colors, enjoying of your magnificent surroundings.

 _La bella patria_ , as Emma lovingly likes to refer to her mother country.

You witness how the moon and the night hide back quietly into their shelter to go to sleep, leaving room to the sun coming out of its hidden place to illuminate everything radiantly.

The sky, previously covered by a dark blue and shining stars cloak, slowly starts to acquire and get colored with more shades of orange, returning its bright colors to the landscape.

The previously dark mountains and vast clearing, start to get bathed by the sunlight, recovering the bright green color of their grass, just like the lake gets back its crystal clear water, reflecting again the light blue of the sky in its water and all the colors merge in perfect harmony again.

The cold of the night decreases little by little, giving way to the heat and you can’t help but compare the landscape and its weather to Emma and you, so opposed but always so harmonized, complementing the other.

You smile widely, captivated by the breathtaking view in front of you and glance down to get lost observing the gorgeous beauty sleeping over your naked chest, barely covered by a thin sheet that leaves too much to the imagination… and you love to see her sleeping so placidly with nothing more than a smile dressing her.

You contemplate the way her auburn hair falls freely over her shoulders, sheltering them from the cold morning breeze while some rebel locks hide her face timidly from you; her cheeks adorned with a light red tint, her freckles contrasting with her pale skin and her tempting mouth half-open, sometimes showing off a happy and sleepy smile, others murmuring unintelligible words that make her frown and nuzzle your chest, causing a tremendous blush, which makes you glad she can’t see and tease you about.

You sigh contentedly and push her rebel locks aside to keep enjoying the sight of her cute face while grazing it feathery, afraid of waking her up however you keep stroking her hair, adoring the fierceness of her auburn color while tangling your hands in it, enjoying of its silkiness.

You chuckle, loving her hair in braids but loving it even more loose like this, giving her another different look, one more mature and sexy.

You hear your girlfriend murmuring something unintelligible in dreams that makes you laugh but that doesn’t stop you from keep going on with your little travel, descending your hands over the back of her slender neck, noticing a small and light love bite. Your fingertips stop to caress it gently before carry on to kiss their way down her body.

You push her silky hair out of your way and entertain yourself rubbing the light fainted freckles of her shoulder blade, chuckling quietly as you sense her smiling contentedly against your chest, nuzzling it a little bit more, knowing how much she likes to be rubbed on that particular spot. It’s her weakness after all, just like she’s yours…

With delicacy, you resume your way down her body. Your hands caressing her naked back, smiling at the reaction of her skin under your feathery touch, feeling goosebumps under your fingertips and you wonder if they appear because of the cold morning breeze or because of the path of your graceful touch going across her skin as you please.

You hear Emma murmuring something unintelligible again while snuggling more into your body, making you smile wider and tenderly at it and at her cuteness.

Still entranced by her cuteness, you keep sliding down your fingers along her back, kissing with your fingertips every inch of her skin, tracing carefully the curvature of her spine until reaching her lower back and make a stop there, enjoying the awake of more goosebumps under your touch.

Even though you’re fearful of waking her up, you decide to venture your hands under the sheets, only to stop when you feel her moving restlessly and complain.

\- Mmh cold – she slurs in her sleep, snuggling even more into you while nuzzling your chest again.

You smile even wider if possible, finding curious how your girlfriend, the epitome of warmth, searches for warmth in you who are exactly the opposite.

You chuckle and cover her back with the sheets to shelter her from the cold morning breeze yet keep painting, drawing absent-mindedly with your fingertips over the canvas of her skin, enjoying its touch as you get lost again admiring the breathtaking landscape outside your bedroom’s window.

Somehow, as the sun keeps rising high up in the sky, making the clear blue of the water reflect perfectly the green of the grass and the red of some timid flowers blossoming with more brightness than minutes ago, you go back to the day you met Emma and got trapped in her painting.

It was the first time you saw such intense and mesmerizing green and it was in that exact moment when you came to already love it and what it would mean.

For the first time, you found yourself falling head over heels for a complete stranger; for her sweetness, her laugh, the way she talked about everything with such passion and contagious happiness, especially if it was related with food or her beloved _bella patria_ but above all, you fell for her smile and green eyes bathing you with nothing but love and care… It was scary, it made you push her away afraid of your feelings for her but she never gave up and now, here you’re, years later, still together and happily living in the breathtaking landscapes of her beloved Switzerland.

\- Karin-chan, that tickles – you hear her groggy voice murmuring against your chest, bringing you out of your self-absorption while making you laugh, stopping your caresses.

\- Sorry, I couldn’t help it – you tell her softly, kissing her forehead.

You sense her smiling against your chest before leaving a light kiss over it and slightly rest upon her forearms to look at you sleepily.

\- What are you thinking about? – she asks you huskily and you can’t help but blush furiously under her intense green gaze and sweet smile and how cute and sexy she looks, not being able to get used to it even after many years together.

She smiles cheekily at your profound blush and giggles, pecking your lips.

\- I was thinking about how blue and green merge in such perfect harmony.

She giggles and kisses you deeply and tenderly.

\- Just like us – she says with a soft smile, nuzzling your nose with hers in a cute way.

\- Yeah, just like us – you repeat dazed and smile at her again before stealing a kiss from her and wrap her completely in your arms and warmth again.


End file.
